


Anything but Casual

by von_bats



Series: Hello, stranger [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_bats/pseuds/von_bats
Summary: Semi loves the weekends, as does Tendou. Well, except for when he wakes up too early and can't get back to sleep, but of course Semi knows an easy solution to fix that, they don't even have to get out of bed.





	Anything but Casual

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a sequel to [take one for the team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749066) but both are just pure porn with very little plot, so enjoy?  
> written for tensemi day, and unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own!

Despite the weekend, Semi awoke in the early morning, the sun having already risen beyond the tops of buildings. A sliver of light poured in from the gap between his bedroom curtains, and from outside his window came the the faint sound of birds chirping. He longed for the weekend, an escape from his busy work schedule and solitude from his desk job five days a week.

Semi lived for days like today. Days where he could wake early and immediately go back to sleep, where he could lie in bed till the early afternoon and just be at ease and utterly relax. Days where he could wake up to the fresh scent of clean sheets and skin. Skin that brushed his own and burned against him in the nicest of ways.

Today was one of those days.

When Semi slowly peeled open bleary eyes, he was met with the boring, off-white expanse of his ceiling as he lay on his back, with one arm thrown haphazardly above his head on his pillow. His other arm however, rested lazily over _another_ that draped casually over his stomach, with long fingers spread out along his waist.

Yeah, Semi loved the weekend, but mostly because it meant he never woke up alone.

With great care, Semi rolled onto his side and shifted impossibly close to the slumbering man beside him, but he was met with a sight that sparked nothing but fond affection within him. Messy red hair haloed one of Semi’s pillows, and he couldn’t help but lift a hand to the other’s head, gently brushing a few fallen strands away from their face. He’d been gentle, using just his fingertips, but as Semi’s fingers flowed through the cascades of red hair, dark, rich eyes blinked open and a sea of pure scarlet washed over Semi’s being.

“Good morning,” Tendou whispered after a brief yawn.

 _This_ was the reason Semi loved weekends.

 

 _Casual._ They’d agreed to keep things between them casual. They’re weren’t actually _dating_ , no, simply just _seeing each other,_ and although the ‘exclusively’ part was left out, both knew it was implied. Ever since that fateful night at the bar where they’d met, chatted and flirted, as well as a few _other_ things that led to Tendou spending the night at Semi’s, the pair had been almost inseparable. They texted back and forth, or sometimes Tendou would even call, but more often than not, the pair found themselves grabbing lunch or dinner together after finding out they actually worked in the buildings opposite one another.

Even after their first night together they found their friendship naturally forming, things were light and easy, bantering back and forth with an equal amount of teasing on both sides. Tendou and Semi just clicked.

Semi hadn’t really planned on sleeping with Tendou again, but then the second time just happened, all hot and heavy after meeting each other for dinner one night. He’d chalked it up to the few glasses of wine he’d had, but had to ultimately abandon that theory after the third, fourth and consecutive fifth, all sober.

Tendou and Semi clicked in more ways than one, and neither seemed to mind all that much. In-fact, as the weeks went on, the not-couple found their not-relationship deepening to more domestic levels, small things like breakfast in bed, accompanying the other to the grocery store, and much like that morning, spending the majority of their weekends cooped up in the other’s apartment. Both were very aware that things had crossed the line of ‘casual’, but neither made the move to try and define their relationship. They were happy together and that was what mattered.

 

“Morning,” Semi whispered back, still smoothing his fingers through Tendou’s hair.

Tendou pulled Semi further against him, the hand brushing his waist sliding to wrap around his back. “You’re not getting up, are you? ‘S still so early.”

“No, I just woke up is all,” Semi closed his eyes as Tendou leaned into his touch.

After whispering a quiet, “Okay,” Tendou let his eyes drift closed again too, and the room once again sank into a peaceful silence.

Semi relaxed into the comfort of his bed, the perfect temperature curled beneath the duvet and pressed to Tendou, basking in the body heat between them. Uncertain of how long he lay there in the morning lull, Semi was on the brink of sleep when he heard the soft murmur of his name.

“Eita, are you asleep?”

Using their given names was another thing pushing the boundaries of ‘casual’, but Semi definitely had no complaints against it, especially not with how delicious his name sounded when it left Tendou in a breathy moan.

Semi grunted back non-committedly, and Tendou’s grip tightened around his back.

“I can’t get back to sleep. I’m, uh…”

Semi cracked an eye open to look at Tendou as he trailed off, he was unsurprisingly met with that beautiful scarlet gaze again, but this time there was a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Tendou shifted slightly, his blush deepening the tiniest bit more. “Kinda too turned on…”

He’d sounded so guilty, but Semi couldn’t help but tease, shifting his lower half and rubbing his thigh against Tendou’s hard cock. Semi raised an eyebrow - not an easy feat with half his face smushed into his pillow - and let his voice drop to that low, sultry tone he knew Tendou loved, and hummed, “So I can see.”

“Do you mind if I…? I don’t think I can fall back asleep unless I take care of it, and it’s way too early to be awake right now, it’s practically criminal. It’s the weekend after all- mmph”  

Semi ended Tendou’s whisper-rambling with a light kiss, catching Tendou’s bottom lip between his own and lingering there for a moment. “Let me take care of you,” He breathed against Tendou’s lips when he pulled away, he could feel the other swallow beneath him.

“Ah, you don’t have to, I’ll just use your bathroom real quick and-”

“Roll over.” Semi ordered, placing another chaste kiss to Tendou’s mouth mid sentence.

“No really, Eita! It’s fine, you don’t-”

Satori. Roll. Over.”

Without another word, Tendou complied and lay on his back, eyes glued to the ceiling and his blush far darker than it had been a few moments ago.

It really was too early for this, but knowing Tendou was hard only stirred Semi up as well, and at least he’d get a few more hours sleep after. Before propping himself up on one arm, Semi turned to his bedside table and reached for the discarded lube and condoms they’d left there the night before. He let the bottle rest against the bed, and Tendou jolted at the cold sensation as it slipped to graze his side, Semi huffed in amusement and began rolling the condom over Tendou’s cock lazily before coating his hand generously.

Semi had only just started stroking him and Tendou was already closing his eyes and exhaling in a drawn out groan, his cock throbbing underneath Semi’s talented fingers.

“You’re so good at this.” Tendou’s voice was low, not yet breathy, but relaxed.

Semi rolled his eyes affectionately, and couldn’t keep the amusement from his voice. “Well, I’ve had a lot of practice.”

It was Tendou’s turn to laugh at his reply, but he couldn’t keep the tail end of his chuckle from lifting in pleasure as Semi’s thumb ran over his slit, applying the perfect amount of pressure.

“C’mere” Tendou whispered, almost begged, as he reached a hand up to cup Semi by the back of his neck and pulled the latter down so he could capture his lips.

Despite his lewd ministrations, Semi still kissed far too sweetly, with false innocence, but it was all an act. Semi was simply waiting on Tendou to deepen their kiss, to nip at his lips or smooth his tongue along Semi's plump lower lip. It was something Tendou always did, and Semi knew him all too well, he welcomed Tendou’s tongue when it finally licked against the tip of his own. Slotting their mouths together, Semi stroked Tendou firmer, tightening his grip in the places he’d learned that the other loved, he knew how to get Tendou off, how to bring him to his peak within a few minutes. He knew Tendou’s body almost as well as he knew his own. And right now, Semi’s body was telling him that he wanted Tendou.

Without breaking away from Tendou’s lips, Semi swung his thighs over the other’s hips and hovered there, guiding Tendou’s cock to his entrance with one hand, with the other pressed firmly against his chest.

When the head of his cock brushed over the other’s tight hole, Tendou gasped against Semi’s lips, barely avoiding biting his tongue. “Eita, what’re you-” Before he could finish however, Semi had already began to lower himself onto his cock. Slowly sinking down and relishing in the slight burn of having Tendou opening him up again after their vigorous session just a few hours prior.

Semi bottomed out a moment later, and released a wavering breath, he’d need a minute to grow accustomed to Tendou’s size again, but the latter was already breathing harshly.

“ _Shit,_ Eita, and you say _I’m_ insatiable?” Tendou tried to laugh, just a quiet snort, but Semi was already squeezing him so tightly that catching his breath was going to prove difficult.

Semi shrugged, and experimentally rolled his hips, he watched as Tendou bit back another groan. “We both are,” he corrected. “It’s why we work so well.”

Unfurling his hands from the bed sheets by his sides, Tendou ran his hands up Semi’s thighs as the latter rolled his hips again. He spread his fingers out and let his mind melt into all the overwhelming sensations as his hands came to a natural stop just below Semi’s waist. At the brush of fingertips over his ribs, Semi dropped his hips and let them grind against Tendou’s pelvis. He let the first moan escape into the rapidly heating air of his bedroom, but swallowed the rest as he bowed forward and slanted their lips together once again.

Honestly speaking, Tendou couldn’t get enough of Semi’s body, but there was so much more about the man bobbing and grinding in his lap that he adored. Semi was smart and witty, petty, but beautiful, he treated Tendou like an equal, not as someone who looked down on him, or as someone to impress, or someone to use to get ahead. No, Semi Eita was nothing like those kinds of people. He was so genuine in everything he did, and so passionate about the things that truly mattered. To Tendou, Semi was near perfect.

Tendou was sent reeling from his thoughts when Semi broke their kiss with a sharp intake of breath, a high keening noise as he leaned backwards and let his thighs raise him higher off of Tendou’s cock. From this new angle, Tendou was greeted with the view of Semi’s body high above his own, beautiful on its own, but near breathtaking with a long stripe of golden light running from his face all the way down his body, to where it ended against Tendou’s own skin. It was amazing how a tiny gap between the blinds could illuminate Tendou’s whole world.

He couldn’t diffuse the guilty thoughts edging him to come there and then, but as it was, moments later Semi was tilting his head back, his long neck exposed and glittering with sweat in the light, hips still bouncing in his lap and hands curling into fists on Tendou’s pecs, with little moans bubbling from his lips that sounded suspiciously like “Satori”.

Drawing closer, Semi rocked his hips into Tendou’s touch, his legs catching on the duvet that had pooled around their bodies as the slow, lazy rolls of Semi’s body stuttered, his legs quivering under the pressure. Gently, and without pulling free of that addictive, tight, heat that consistently drove Tendou to his breaking point, both physically and mentally, Tendou sat up and forced Semi back against the bed, the latter allowing him to take control this time. Tendou smoothed his hands up along the slopes of Semi’s sides and coaxed his arms upwards above their heads. Again, Semi obeyed the unspoken question to hold his arms where they were, and laced his fingers with Tendou’s own when palm met palm.

Tendou’s pace was as decadent as Semi’s had been, all leisurely but powerful thrusts, every one of them hitting perfectly against where Semi could feel it the most. Semi wrapped his legs tightly around Tendou’s waist, but the slick sound of skin hitting skin still echoed over their combined moans, the sound quiet in the stillness of the early morning. With a whimper, Semi sought out the other’s lips once again, kissing him tenderly at first, but soon daring to delve his tongue into Tendou’s mouth at the sigh the latter couldn’t hold in.

The fingers laced in Tendou’s own tightened, short nails leaving light crescent shapes in the back of his hand. He could tell Semi was close, the sporadic clenching around his cock growing more consistent, the heady gasps that leaked during their heated kissing, and the ever tightening grip on Tendou’s body, all telltale signs of Semi’s oncoming high. Semi was reluctant to let Tendou break their hold, but knowing what would follow, he released his near death grip on his right hand. However, fitting said hand between their slick bodies proved more difficult than either anticipated, but Tendou managed regardless. The angle was awkward, what with how close they were pressed together, but he wrapped his fingers around Semi’s hard and leaking length, and Tendou pumped him in time with his steady thrusts. It didn’t take long for Semi to reach the peak of orgasm, his release washing over him as Tendou stroked him through it, and soon joined him as Semi’s clenching around his cock proved too much to bear.

Tendou’s thrusts died down, slowing until he came to a complete stop inside Semi, stilling and waiting out the tremors that occasionally ran through their bodies. He slumped against the man below him, clean hand lowering from Semi’s grip to brush against his cheek, returning the gesture from earlier and lifting hair from his face, before cupping Semi’s cheek completely. Semi kissed him back lazily, breath coming in shallow pants as his lips ran over Tendou’s own in an array of languid and affectionate pecks, before Tendou rested their foreheads together.

They were quiet as they let their breathing and heartbeats return to normalcy, content to lay together in silence until they absolutely needed to move. When they did however, their movements were still unhurried and maybe a little sluggish, Tendou carefully pulling out of Semi and discarding the condom, Semi reaching to find some tissues on his nightstand to clean himself up, along with Tendou’s chest and hand. After a few more moments, both men were sliding beneath the covers once again, far more sleepy but definitely more content and comfortable as they lay together with Tendou curling his body against Semi’s back.

Tendou ran his hand soothingly along the plains of Semi’s chest as they nestled together, a wide, satisfied smile tugging at his lips. “Thanks,” he mumbled into the nape of Semi’s neck, and placed a small kiss against is as Semi replied,

“Don’t mention it.”

There was a soft, gratified feeling that settled heavy in Tendou’s chest, and even though he supposed it was possibly just the after-sex lull and his lack of sleep, he knew deep down that what he felt was a constant feeling of warmth, respect and adoration for the man in his arms. There were so many things he loved about Semi, and probably even some he had yet to learn about, but Tendou knew he’d love them too.

“I think…” he began, his voice a quiet whisper in the otherwise silent room. “I think I want to try dating you, Eita.”

There was a rustle, a hand coming up to rest against Tendou’s that had stilled over Semi’s chest when he spoke. Semi nuzzled his body back further, and spoke just as low as Tendou had, but with a definite charming lilt, “Ask me again when we wake up, Satori.”

Tendou couldn’t see Semi’s smile, but he certainly heard it in his voice, saccharine sweet, and utterly lovely.

He was positive Semi could feel his own smile as it pressed against his nape once again.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on twitter [@shiratori_what](https://twitter.com/shiratori_what) and [@von-bats](http://von-bats.tumblr.com/) on tumblr
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
